


Reconnecting

by PawOfPabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu
Summary: "No one blames you for losing your connection to your past lives, Korra. It wasn't your fault.""Plenty of people do. I'm not doing it for them…. I'm doing it for me… For the Avatars after me."//Jinora finds a way for Korra to reconnect to her past lives that's more painful than they imagined.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Reconnecting

Asami cupped her hand over her mouth, tears springing to her eyes as the screaming started again. Piercing her ears, upsetting its way through to squeeze at her heart. 

This was supposed to be something good for Korra. No matter how much the girl protested, assuring her it would be worth it, Asami couldn't help but wish she hadn't gone through with it. 

While exploring Wan Shi Tong's library in the spirit world, Jinora managed to find a way for Korra to reconnect with her past lives one by one. Weeks of studying the scripture did nothing to prepare them for this, however. 

It was when Korra began to reconnect with Avatar Wan that it first happened. The meditation room had been serene and peaceful, smiles on the faces of many of the air benders and acolytes who were eager for such a spiritual connection to be restored. 

It had started as just a whimper of discomfort, Korra's closed eyes bunching together in pain as she hissed, doing her best to focus on the connection. They dismissed it as mere uncomfort; which was to be expected. The blood curdling guttural scream that followed, however, was not expected. 

Through each avatar life she reconnected with, Korra was forced to feel every emotion, every wound, any pain that avatar may have felt in their lifetime in a matter of minutes. 

Asami choked on a whimper, feeling Bolin beside her grab her hand and squeeze. She wanted to be in the room with Korra, she did. But she couldn't. She nearly smacked Jinora when she was helping her connect with Avatar Wan. Korra had quite literally been writhing in pain, screaming of hurt, and Jinora continued the process. 

She couldn't watch that again. 

Asami brought her knees up to her chest, hugging Bolin's arm as the screaming died down. The thought of Korra having to connect with 182 of her past lives made her sick. 182 times she would have to go through this. 

"Asami,"

The woman turned her head, wiping the tears from her cheeks, as Jinora gave a meek smile. "She's asking for you,"

She took steps cautiously, as if afraid she might step wrong and inflict more pain on the Avatar. When Jinora opened the door, Asami couldn't help the tears that spilled over her eyes. "Korra…"

The girl was laying in the middle of the meditation room, a pillow beneath her head and Kya at her side. Her chest was rising and falling with short uneven breaths, and her hair was matted down to her skin. When Asami spoke, Korra turned her head towards the door. Her eyes were nearly shut, a soft wheezing coming from her lungs. A small smile found its way onto her face, head falling limp into the pillow. " 'sami…" 

Asami felt her lip quiver at her name, gaze shifting as Kya ushered Bumi and Tenzin over to her side. "Bumi, hold her down. This is going to hurt."

The arm that was once hidden behind Kya was now in full view for Asami. The limb was dislodged from its socket, skin stretching and pulling to make room for the newly dislocated bone. Near where the girl's elbow was supposed to be, the skin was deformed and pointing; no doubt the cause of the deformations from there down to her hand. 

"Tenzin, on 3, push up and pull left. Got it?" The bald man nodded, a solemn expression weighing down his features. 

"One-" "-wait-" Kya paused and looked at the brunette beneath her, listening to her wheeze for a moment before she spoke again. " 'sami…" Korra called, doing her best to look up at the girl. 

Asami moved closer, not worrying about the tears falling down her cheeks or the pain in her chest. She glanced down when Korra's good hand twitched, taking the hand and holding it tightly as she kissed the girls knuckles. The small smile of relief on Korra's face made her heart thump, making her swear to herself then and there that she would do or be whatever Korra needed.

"Okay,"

Kya let out a small sigh. "On three, Tenzin. One, two-" before the next number was said out loud, the sickening crack of her girlfriends bones rippled through the room; Asami squeezing Korra's hand tighter as the two siblings let go of her fixed arm and she curled her face into Asami's stomach with a half screamed whimper.

Asami sniffled, taking the hand that wasn't holding Korra's and using it to stroke her short chestnut locks. "What happened to her arm…?" Asami asked finally, looking at the three siblings. 

Tenzin's hands gripped tighter onto his knees, a forlorn look staring at his lap. "It snapped while she reconnected with the last life," He explained. "It's like trying to squeeze nealy 200 metal marbles into a small paper bag. There's going to be some-" a shuddering breath left his lips, "tears…" A moment of silence washed over them, before Tenzin looked at the pained girl. "Korra, you don't have to do this…"

"I do…" Asami hated how weak Korra sounded. How hurt. "I want to…" 

This time, Jinora spoke. "No one blames you for losing your connection to your past lives, Korra. It wasn't your fault."

Korra shook her head against Asami's waist. "Plenty of people do." Asami tightened her grip on Korra's hand. "I'm not doing it for them…. I'm doing it for me… For the Avatars after me." She explained, wheezing her way through her words. Korra shifted, and Asami could feel the sweat that had soaked into her shirt. 

"Still, kid," Asami looked to Bumi. "You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard. It's not like you're going to wake up and suddenly you won't be able to get them anymore,"

"You don't know that." Korra's voice was cold. When the brunette pulled back, Asami continued to stroke her hair as the look of fear on Korra's face nearly dwindled. "It could happen… I can't mess this up."

Asami shook her head. "It's been three days, Korra. You've been doing it non stop." 

Korra closed her eyes, giving a weak smile. "I've reconnected with twenty seven of my past lives," The joy in her voice nearly made Asami rethink her stance. 

"Just take it a little slower, Korra," Kya begged. "You've reconnected with five of your past lives today and it's not even lunch. Take a small break, at least,"

Korra let out a stiff breath, and Asami wasn't sure if it was due to lack of air or a response to Kya's words. "Fine… A small break…"

A collective smile went around the room on every face but Korra's. Kya mentioned something about going to get some water to heal Korra's arm, while Tenzin asked Bumi and Jinora to accompany him to fetch Korra some food. Asami almost stood up to leave, when Korra tightened her grip on her lovers hand. "Stay…?"

Asami relaxed onto another pillow in the room, laying down next to Korra And smiling when the girl moved her head onto her chest. 

"You don't have to say here, yknow…" Korra whispered, tugging at Asami's fingers. "On the island," 

Asami shook her head. "Varrick's taking care of things at Future Industries. I'm right where I need to be."

Korra continued to play with the girl's hand, hugging Asami's arm close to her chest. "Then you have to promise me you'll stay out of this room when I'm reconnecting," Asami's face flashed a moment of hurt. "I've seen your face… When I'm-" Korra paused, taking a few scratchy deep breaths. "It hurts you. You have to promise me you'll stay outside," 

Asami brushed part of Korra's hair out of the girl's eyes. "Fine. But I'm spending every second with you when you're not." 

Korra smiled. "You might just convince me yet…"

The two laid with Korra in Asami's arms for what felt like hours. Finally, Korra asked Asami to go find Jinora, so they could continue. 

Asami held Korra's hand as she laid back onto her pillow, Kya on standby with water to heal and Jinora ready to start working on life twenty-eight. Asami kissed Korra's hand, tearing up again when the girl brushed her thumb over Asami's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

As Asami reached the door, she felt shivers run up her spine at the pained hiss from her girlfriend. She paused, one arm on the door frame, the other on the door, as she remembered her promise. Walking out of the meditation room, another tear spilled over Asami's eye as she shut the door without turning around; the blood curdling scream seeping through the walls and into the hallway, covering Air Temple Island in a blanket of torment.


End file.
